¿Como decir Te Amo sin palabras?
by Negumi-chan
Summary: Uno un tipo rudo y torpe, el otro un chico de sociedad con un pequeño problema... /-Y...¿Como te llamas? ¿Eh? ¿Acaso no me piensas responder? /-Lo siento, pero, soy.../ ¿Como podra surgir el amor entre ellos?/ Uno de tantos KidStar salidos de la nada :3
1. Prologo

_**Bueno, hare un pequeño intento aquí, con uno de los fics que, actualmente, estoy publicando en Amor Yaoi, si alguien conoce el fic, aviso** **que no es plagio, la historia me pertenece.**_

_Los personajes no son mios... aun_

* * *

_PROLOGO:_

¿Qué sucede cuando dos mundos completamente distintos chocan?

Uno era un joven apacible, tranquilo y educado, cuyos modales inculcados por su madre no dejaban nada que desear. Su cabello parecía haber absorbido la oscuridad de la noche sin luna y del rincón más profundo de aquel sótano en que solía jugar de niño, cuando no encontraba nada interesante en su jardín.

Educado en las mejores condiciones, sin mezclarse jamás con gente cualquiera, sin duda alguna, un príncipe del siglo XXI, solo relacionado con las mejores familias y acostumbrado a los mejores lujos, y sin embargo aun así ambicionaba…

Ambicionaba salir más allá del jardín que su madre había cuidado en vida con cariño y en el que, al parecer, ahora estaba atrapado su espíritu, ambicionaba bajar al parque junto a aquel chico mugroso que veía todos los días desde un ventanal y que, a pesar de su pelo azul y camisetas rasgadas le parecía un chico interesante para jugar, ambicionaba que aquel dolor insufrible dejara de atacarle repentinamente cuando más ensimismado en sus asuntos estaba, que los doctores encontraran su origen y le dieran algo para dejar de toser cada vez con más fuerza dolorosa, quería dejar de ver a su madre en sueños o bien, conseguir algo para acompañarla al más allá, sin duda, pensamientos algo locos para un crio de diez años ¿no, querido lector?

El otro…

Bueno, no hay mucho que decir, solo un chico que, como tu y como yo, fue criado en una familia común, en una escuela común, pero, con una realidad aun más común para algunos y una fantasía de periódicos de nota roja para otros.

Su padre era un hombre tranquilo y "genial" hasta el día en que su esposa falleció, hundido en el alcohol y las drogas obligo al niño a ir por su cuenta, buscando la manera de no morir de miedo cada que su padre llevaba una nueva arma y la presumía con sus amigos, apuntando a cualquier objeto de la sala, tiros que generalmente fallaban por mucho.

A sus diez años ya tenía un tatuaje y se entrenaba intensamente en el gym de su vecino, en el cual había encontrado el cariño negado por su padre. Su cabello curiosamente azul era lo único de lo que se enorgullecía en su vida ¿Por qué? Por que le recordaba al cabello de su madre, lacio y de un color celeste.

Salía todos los días al parque a jugar con algunos de sus amigos, entre los cuales nadie conocía su verdadera situación, y un día su objetivo cambio, seguía yendo al parque, pero ahora se distraía fácilmente viendo la enorme mansión que se alzaba en las cercanías, y la figura de un chico de pelo negro con tres graciosas líneas blancas que miraba desde una ventana, sentía curiosidad ¿Quién era él?

Los años pasaron sin piedad, dándole a uno fuerza física que le ayudo a salir de algunos aprietos, pero guiándolo a la mal vivencia que de niño había detestado en su padre, y al otro dándole una de tantas ambiciones, cuando, una mañana de Agosto el medico llamo a su casa anunciando la cura para que aquella enfermedad que, años atrás, le había arrebatado la voz y ahora amenazaba su vida…

_Y fue el destino el que se confabulo con el tiempo y el amor para llevarlos con los ojos vendados a un mismo camino, en el que tendrían que encontrarse y ver que sucedía si dos mundos chocaban…_

* * *

**_Gusta o no gusta?  
_**

**_ustedes diran si publico los demas capis que tengo hasta el momento_**


	2. Presentaciones

**¡Holi! Perdónenme, tuve un error al subir el capi y luego muchos lios con la computadora, asi que hoy lo corregí, el 2 capitulo es este disfruten!**

**P.D. Mañana subo 2 mas **

* * *

De una manera extraña, siento como si lo conociera, a él, el chico raro de mi clase.

Me llamo Black Star y tengo 16 años, estudio en el PRESTIGIOSO colegio Shibusen, en el cual entre gracias a unos favores, pues yo no consegui ni la beca ni vengo de una adinerada familia, asi que muchos siguen preguntandose que hago aqui.

En cuanto al chico ese...

Por lo que se, su nombre es Kid, tiene el pelo negro con tres lineas blancas en el lado izquierdo, entro a medio curso y dicen que tiene 15. Es raro por un motivo: jamás lo he visto hablar con nadie. Aun así, he oido a algunas chicas cuchichear sobre si es lindo o cosas asi. En definitiva, a las mujeres les hace daño leer esas estupidas novelas romanticas.

-Hey Black, ¿que haces?- Volte mi vista a mi amigo, Soul, el tiene el pelo blanco y ojos rojos, lo conosco desde que entre aqui.

-Hola Soul, ¿Me pasas la tarea de Biologia?

-Maldita sea ¿Se te olvido de nuevo?

-Bien, si no quieres ayudar a tu dios... ¡Maka-chan!- Me acerque a una chica rubia pechoplano. Es novia de Soul y como el idiota es ridiculamente celoso...

-¡Vale,vale! ¡Te paso la tarea pero no toques a mi Maka!

-¡JA! ¡Sabia que te rendirias, devil mortal!

-Pudrete Black Star.

En cuanto termine de copiar los deberes entro el profesor, ese hombre esta loco, literalmente.

Empezo a pasarnos lista sin un orden aparente, yo soy como el quinto, Soul el segundo, mi amigo Kilik el septimo y el chico ese es el octavo. Cuando lo nombran solo alza la mano y ya. Ahora que lo pienso, tampoco lo he visto hacer presentaciones frente a la clase ni nada de eso.

O+O+O+O+O

Hoy él estaba llamando mi atencion más que de costumbre. Durante el almuerzo lo vi sentarse junto a dos chicas, las hermanas Thompson. Ambas son bastante populares y a algunos aun les extraña que se sienten junto a él, aunque para mi ya es normal.

-Maldita sea hombre, hoy estas más perdido que de costumbre- Kilik me golpeo en la nuca, haciendome volver a la realidad

-¡HEY! ¡No tienes derechoa golpear a un dios como yo!

Empezamos una pelea de comida a la que se unieron varios chicos más, tambien Maka y su amiga Tsubaki.

-¡Maldita sea!- un grito agudo nos hizo parar de arrojar el engrudo que nos daban por almuerzo y voltearnos a la mesa del chico de pelo negro. La mayor de las chicas, Liz, estaba de pie con una mancha grande en su camisa del uniforme y su hermana, Patty, y Kid estaban riendo por lo bajo, protegiendose con sus bandejas de comida. -¡Tú! Maldito imbecil- grito acercandose a mi, con claras intenciones de golpearme o algo así, pero yo no le temo a una rubia de uñas rositas.

-¿La princesa se mancho? ¡Que tragedia!- me burle y ella levanto su mano, tal vez para darme una bofetada, pero una mano blanca y delgada la detuvo

-¡Joder Kid! ¡Arruino mi camisa nueva! ¡No es hora de que vengas con tus modales y eso de que las damas no golpean!

Kid simplemente la miro con reprobacion y suspiro, dejando su mano libre, lo siguiente que paso por mi mente fue: "¿Desde cuando las mujeres golpean tan fuerte?"

O+O+O+O+O

-¡Liz-chan golpea bien!- animo Patty, mi prima, mientras yo veia con algo de pena al chico inconciente. ¿Porqué era tan idiota?

Mi nombre es Death The Kid, tengo 15 años y estudio en Shibusen, un colegio dirigido por mi padre. Entre a medio curso por un "pequeño" problema, aunque en verdad se más que la mayoria aqui, porque siempre tuve tutores en casa, fue idea de Patty el que me metieran aqui para hacer más amigos, pero al parecer no ha dado resultado. En todos los almuerzos estoy solo con ellas, y eso si tengo suerte y no las invita un chico o sus amigas.

Un par de veces se me han acercado algunas chicas, pero solo gritan incoherencias y salen corriendo con las mejillas rojisimas.

-Patty, vamos a cambiarme mi camisa

-Si hermana!

Se fueron y los presentes las sigueron con la mirada, cuando comenze a arrastrar al chico algunos me miraron raro, más no dije nada, aunque hubiese querido hacerlo, no hubiera podido, despues de todo...

...Soy mudo.

No de nacimiento, mi padre logro oir mis primeras palabras, al igual que mamá, pero solo unos meses despues contraje la misma enfermedad que ella. Pronto mi madre se debilito y quedo postrada en cama, a los seis meses fallecio. Ese día no puedo recordarlo, pues solo era un crio, aunque si recuerdo que a mis cinco años o tal vez desde los cuatro comenzaron ataques de tos horrendos y llego un momento en que esos ataques significaban una sola cosa, sangre, mucha mucha sangre. El virus habia mutado dentro de mi cuerpo y no habia una cura factible aun, así que solo quedaba esperar. Una tarde mientras veia al chico que, ahora se, se llama Black Star, por mi ventana comenze a toser y me desmaye, al despertar estaba en una camilla en el hospital, intente hablarle a mi padre, el cual se encontraba a lado de mi, con el rostro entre sus manos, tal vez llorando, pero...

No tenia voz, solo salia aire de mi boca, mi padre me abrazo y me dijo:

-"Kiddo, no lo hagas, no te esfuerses en vano. Te operaron, ya no podras hablarle a papá"

No lo comprendi enseguida, quiza por ser un niño o por la impresion de ya no poder hablar, pero unas horas más tarde lo hize, nadie podia oirme, y solo me lastimaba al intentar llamar a papá. Mis gritos no se oian más que como pequeñas y dolorosas exalaciones. A partir de ese momento mi vida estuvo plagada de dolor y visitas al hospital, así como la imposibilidad de salir más alla de la reja metalica de la mansión de mi familia. ¿Mi mundo? Un edificio y un jardin ¿Mi vida? Jeringas y analisis ¿Mis amigos? Los doctores ¿Mis sueños? Volver a decir "Quiero tarta de chocolate"

Al cumplir siete mi tia, una ebria sin remedio, se accidento, mis primas quedaron huerfanas y desde ese dia comenzaron a vivir conmigo y con mi padre. Una sola familia.

A los dos años yo tampoco podia salir de la cama, mis tutores dejaron de ir ese tiempo, estaba tan cerca de la muerte, tan cerca de...

... ver a mamá.

Pero un dia soleado de Agosto, cuando de nuevo veia por la ventana intentando encontrar con la mirada a ese chico que hace meses no veia, el telefono sonó. Mi padre contesto y se puso a saltar euforico. Me alzo en brazos en cuanto me acerque lo suficiente para luego bajarme y hacer lo mismo con Liz y Patty, plantandonos un beso en la mejilla a cada colgar nos jalo hacia el auto y nos llevo al hospital, por primera vez luego de años no senti miedo al ver la gran estructura blanca. Al entrar el doctor me recibio con una calida sonrisa y saco una jeringa enorme y una docena de medicamentos. Deje docilmente que el frio liquido entrara en mis venas y que vendara la pequeña zona afectada.

Al regresar a casa pasamos por una tarta de chocolate, mi favorita. Todo el resto del día parecia de fiesta, incluso el ligero escosor en mi garganta fue ignorado.

Mi padre nombro ese dia "El día del milagro". Tiempo despues me entere que aquel liquido era, al parecer, la cura de mi enfermedad.

Sigo teniendo ligeras secuelas: tos, mareos repentinos, etc. pero mi vida ya no peligra como hace años.

Se puede decir que mi vida ya es, en parte, normal. Aunque aun siento que me falta algo...

* * *

**por cierto, una personita me mando un PM _bastante _subido de tono, yo no me pondre a despotrincar contra esa personita aqui, porque me doy cuenta de que, en parte, me ayudo. **

**Yo reconozco mis errores, intento corregirme con el tiempo (comparen mi primer fic, esa blasfemia que nunca jamas reconoci como mia, con esto y la mejoria es infinita) y nunca antes he criticado a nadie, al menos no para que se me responda de la forma que el/ella (no dire) lo hizo. De cualquier manera, me marco mis errores de narricion y ortografia.**

**Ahora pasemos a lo que realmente me pone a escribir esta nota.**

**Yo siempre, SIEMPRE, he advertido que es yaoi, y es obvio que si el 90% de mis fics son yaoi es porque es el genero que me gusta escribir y es aun mas obvia la pareja de la que me gusta escribir, si no les gusta ¡****no lean! No veo a donde llegaremos si mandan reviews o PM con «Ugh... Que cosa mas rara, mujer ponte a escribir algo más decente y deja de hacer estas boberas homosexuales»**

**Solo veo 2 posibles explicaciones para casos así, o son muy (y perdón por el termino) Idiotas, o son de esos religiosos extremistas (o ambos)**

**Lamento ponerme a escribir esto aqui, se que muchos de ustedes no son así y no merecen recibir mis bombas, pero necesitaba desquitarme un poco más, aún despues de haberle respondido como se merecia, pero con un poco más de "educación"**


	3. Historia de una estrella caida

**Historia de una estrella caida**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-¡TU TAMPOCO ERES UN JODIDO GENIO!

-¡ERES UN IDIOTA MALAGRADECIDO! ¡SOLAMENTE HOLGAZANEAS Y...!

-¡Y TU TE LA PASAS EN UN BAR CON UN PAR DE PUTAS GASTANDOTE LA COLEGIATURA QUE ME DA SID!- Grite furioso al hombre que estaba frente a mi. Un hombre que bien podia ser mi reflejo de no ser por unos cuantos detalles: él no tenia el mismo tatuaje que yo, ni el cabello azul y era un tanto más alto...y fuerte.

La bofetada que me pego me dejo un ligero escosor en la mejilla y adivine que más tarde tendria una gran hinchazón, aunque tuve suerte de que no fuera un puñetazo como tantos otros. Un hilillo de sangre salio de entre mis labios y lo limpie con el dorso de mi mano

-Sabes que lo que dije es verdad- Sali de casa sin decirle más a mi padre. O eso es lo que decia ser, a decir verdad, para mi mi padre es Sid Barret, el vecino y profesor de Educacion Fisica de Shibusen, fue él el que me consiguio la entrada al colegio y, al menos, desde mi quinto año de primaria paga las colegiaturas que mi "padre" deberia pagar y en cambio gasta con sus

Aunque... Actualmente tampoco puedo decir mucho de mi. A pesar de que siempre repudie como vive mi padre termine en un camino similar. De pronto me sorprendi a mi mismo entrando a un callejon oscuro y saludando a un chico con el rostro tapado por su sudadera.

Acepte el cigarrillo que me ofrecio y lo lleve a mi boca, aunque algo me gritaba que no lo hicierabr

-¿Otro pleito con el idiota ese?- pregunto él

-Lo de siempre- respondi por instinto.

-Fuma un poco, tomamos algo que consegui y listo. No más problemas ¿no, Black Star?

-Eso creo Hiro- cualquiera podia pensar que él era un buen chico, despues de todo, su cabello rubio y apariencia debilucha reflejan eso, pero todo es una mascara. Es miembro de una pandilla y al parecer ha tratado los ultimos seis meses que me una, pero jamás he aceptado una "Reunion con el Jefe"

Lo unico que se de los demas chicos es que son cinco, y Hiro es el más reciente.

No recuerdo ni como termine enredandome con ellos, solo se que cada vez que peleo con ese hombre, lo que es casi diario, salgo a ese callejon y tomo el cigarrillo que siempre parece esperarme. Algunas veces tambien me ofrece alguna bebida y la acepto.

Aunque me odie a mi mismo por vivir como él

-Es raro- murmure inconciente y Hiro me volteo a ver

-¿Que es raro?

-Él- respondi vagamente

-Creo que te hizo daño el "especial" de ayer, jaja- se burlo él

Pero yo seguia en lo mismo, el chico que ayer me llevo a la enfermeria y salio corriendo en cuanto desperte, el que me llama tanto la atencion y ahora se por que. Ayer cuando pasaba por una nueva ruta a casa pase frente a una enorme mansión de fachada negra y una gran reja metalica,me asombro porque senti que la habia visto antes y cuando la rodee para ver porque me parecia eso lo vi a él en el jardin, leyendo un libro sin darse cuenta de mi presencia hasta que cambio de pagina y ahora fui yo el que salio corriendo cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron. Ahora sabia que él era el chico con el que tanto deseba jugar cuando tenia no mas de siete años.

Comence a caminar hacia fuera del callejon ignorando los reclamos de Hiro, incluso el cigarro se resbalo de mis labios poco a poco. No se porque, pero mis pies me llevaron directamente a ese lugar que tan bien conocia. La casa de Sid

-¡Dios santo! ¡¿Porqué rayos hueles a tabaco?! ¿¡Por que traes la cara asi!? ¡Si me entero de otra pelea...!

-Un hola no estaria mal Nygus

-Hola Black Star ¿Sucede algo?

-Hola Sid ¿Puedo...?

-¡Sid! ¡Este niño llega oliendo asi y no diras nada!?

-Tranquila Nygus, ya tiene dieciséis, es bastante grande ¿no crees?- Mientras Sid sigue intentando calmar a su esposa yo me cole en su casa, que es casi como mia, incluso el ático tiene la mitad de mi ropa en un armario y una cama con sabanas azul eléctrico que ella siempre tiende solo para mi. Luego que Nygus se calmara, a medias, y yo me acabara las palomitas que tal vez ellos estaban comiendo Sid se me acerco

-Mas vale que tengas una buena excusa esta vez jovencito- me susurro él antes de caminar a "mi habitación". Ellos son mi familia, realmente yo los considero así, porque fueron los primeros en darse cuenta de lo que pasaba en casa de mi padre, incluso Sid una vez le grito que llamaria a la policía si seguia dándome solo camisas suyas que estaban más rotas que las paredes de la casa abandonada de alado. Sin duda son excelentes

-Conoces a un tal Kid?- pregunte en cuanto cerro la puerta

-¡Eh? ¿Que tienes tu que ver con él?

-Nada pero...

-Black Star, no quiero que te metas en problemas, es mejor que dejes a ese chico en paz- lo mire interrogante y Sid soltó un suspiro -Es el hijo de mi jefe...

* * *

**Ojala les haya gustado ^^**

**Espero pronto actualizar mis otros fics, bueno, eso si los tramites de pre-inscripción me dejan**


	4. ¿Curiosidad?

**Lamento no cumplir con los dos capis cuando lo dije,tuve una actividad importante y pos... **

**Hoy, les dejo aqui los dos que dije y con suerte un tercero (la historia va hasta el 8 capi (creo))**

* * *

-Black Star, no quiero que te metas en problemas, es mejor que dejes a ese chico en paz- lo mire interrogante y Sid solto un suspiro -Es el hijo de mi jefe.

-¿Eh?  
-El chico es hijo del director de tu colegio, así que si te metes con él te expulsarian en menos de lo que trueno los dedos  
-Na, no me metere con él, solo sentia curiosidad, como jamás habla con nadie y se junta con las hermanas sexys de la otra clase...  
-De acuerdo- me interrumpio Sid- solo no lo molestes y todo listo  
Cené con ellos, tambien dormi ahí y sali al colegio platicando con Sid. queda cerca por lo que no usa auto.  
Al llegar al salón decidi intentar algo...

O+O+O+O+O

Él se acerco, lo mire interrogante y nervioso, la tarde anterior lo habia llevado a la enfermeria y me quede hasta que desperto y por alguna horriblemente estupida razon sali corriendo en cuanto abrio los ojos, luego, mientras leia un libro en mi jardin aparecio tras unos arbustos y salio corriendo.  
-Hola chico- asenti con la cabeza y el me miro irritado -¿Qué no me piensas responder?  
Tome mi libreta y escribi rapidamente en ella, con mi pulcra letra  
*Hola*  
-¿Eh? ¿Porque escribes?- eso era algo que no queria responder, asi que simplemente lo ignore  
-¡Hey! ¡Nadie ignora a esta gran Dios!- su mano se dirigio rauda en forma de puño hacia mi rostro, pero tengo buenos reflejos. Pare su puño y lo empuje lejos de mi, todos en el salon nos voltearon a ver -¡Maldito niño rico!  
Todos me miraron, nadie más que mis primas, y ahora Black Star, sabian que soy hijo del director y "un niño rico".  
-¿Qué sucede aquí?- entro el profesor y el de cabello azul se alejo, me senti extraño al verlo cuchichear con su grupo de amigos, seguramente sobre que soy un extraño idiota.  
El resto del día paso normal, mis primas comieron con unas amigas así que estuve solo.  
Cuando salia de la escuela recibi un mensaje en el celular  
[Patty y yo iremos de compras, nos vemos en casa]  
[Ok] respondí simplemente y me dispuse a atravezar el parque hacia mi casa.  
Recorde cuando me sentaba por horas a mirar el parque y a ese chico peliazul jugar con sus amigos, imaginando que podia ir con ellos, fue entonces que comence a interesarme en el chico y cuando mi padre me llevo a su Trabajo y lo vi le pregunte su nombre, por eso lo se.  
Miraba al piso y choque con alguien, instintivamente saque el cuaderno y escribi  
*lo siento*  
-Yo deberia disculparme  
Me exalte y voltee a verlo, topandome con sus orbes verdes  
-Mira, lamento lo de la clase, es que no me agrada que me ignoren- solto una risilla y extendio su mano hacia mi -Black Star  
La estreche nervioso y trate de darme a la fuga, pero el me detuvo  
-¿No me diras tu nombre?- pregunto con una obvia inocencia fingida. Suspire y volvi a abrir mi cuaderno  
*Death The Kid*  
-En serio ¿No quieres hablar con extraños, niño rico?- Lo mire enfadado y comenze a caminar, pasandolo de lado, pero comenzo a seguirme -Ya, lo siento, pero es extraño que escribas cuando seria más facil decirlo  
Suficiente. No tolero que me sigua persiguiendo hasta mi hogar  
*¡No puedo hablar! ¡Soy mudo, imbecil!*  
Me miro sorprendido y despues sonrio  
-¿Tan dificil fue explicar algo así?- Se acerco a mi -¿Vives cerca de aqui?  
Lo mire sorprendido de que lo hubiese tomado con tanta calma y que para colmo preguntara eso, cuando me habia estado espiando la tarde anterior.  
-Ok, ok, se donde vives, solo queria, bueno, hacer las paces o algo así. Perdon por haberte "espiado" ayer, pero estaba seguro de conocer esa casa y cuando le di la vuelta, bueno, ahí estabas  
¡Genial! ¿¡El chico tiene telepatia o algo así!?  
Solte un suspiro apenas audible, es distinto no poder hablar a no emitir ningun sonido  
*Vivo cerca, ¿porque?*  
-Te podria acompañar, sera todo un honor para ti que te acompañe un Dios como yo ¡Kyajaja!  
*no, gracias*  
La situacion comenzaba a ser incomoda y decidi librarme de él. Por centecima vez intente irme y él de nuevo me detuvo  
-Eres interesante- se acerco a mi y comenze a ponerme nervioso, hize lo que mi instinto me ordenaba, lo patee y sali corriendo.  
O+O+O+O+O  
Maldita sea! El idiota golpea fuerte!  
Lo vi correr mientras me incorporaba nuevamente. Me pateo en la rodilla haciendo que cayera.  
Pero, por lo menos habia logrado "hablar" con él, me sorprendi un poco al saber que era mudo, pero por alguna razon no me molesto más, simplemente fue algo... nuevo.  
Camine en silencio a casa pensando en el y sus curiosos ojos ambar, parecia que pudiese ver sus pensamientos a traves de ellos.  
Me asome ligeramente y solo percibi el olor asqueroso a alcohol y a tabaco rancio, seguro él aun no volvia. Entre y solte un suspiro con pesadez ¿Y si ago la tarea de Marie? No, mejor ire a ver que encuentro por ahí.  
Camine al parque y me sente en uno de los bancos. Pensando en el inusual encuentro con ese chico, entonces aparecio Soul con un balon de baloncesto y decidimos ponernos a jugar un rato, hasta que terminamos todos agotados y el regreso a su casa y yo a la mia, tal y como esperaba, mi padre no volvio a casa esa noche.  
Hice lo que pude de tarea (o más bien lo que quize) y me puse a pensar en una forma de acercarme a él, si tan solo supiera un poco más, mi curiosidad estaria saciada y estoy seguro, de que ya no sentiria esas ganas de seguirlo hasta su enorme mansión y hacerle un interrogatorio como los de Nygus cuando me ve con un nuevo moretón.

* * *

**¿Gusto? **

**espero que si, por cierto, muchisimas gracias a mi adorada LucyViEvans (de nuevo desaparecida .-.) y a ese adorable lector anonimo que dejo su review en el capi anterior (Dios, Buda, o en lo que sea que creas, te bendiga, querid personita anonima).**

** A todos, besos y abrazos \\(^u^)/**

**P.D: Se viene san Valentin y yo sin nada acaramelado que darles D:**


	5. Un chico bastante interesante

-Hola Kid- Me miro molesto.

-¿Que no vas a contestarme?- Ni siquiera hizo el amago de sacar su cuaderno.  
-...- Entro Stein, pero no me movi de enfrente de él  
-Hay junta, estudien en silencio o los disecciono- y se largo sin más, todos aprovecharon a pararse a hablar. Mis amigos se reunieron mirandome de reojo, sin acercarse a nosotros.  
*¿Que demonios quieres?*  
-Que grosero, pense que los niños ricos como tú no decian eso- me burle y el volvio a ignorarme. Saco otro cuaderno y comenzo a garabatear algo, decidi molestarlo un poco.  
Arrebate su cuaderno y eche a correr, el me siguio dessesperado hasta el gimnasio, pero cuando estaba por detenerme, el se paro en seco y comenzo a toser, con las manos en su cuello cayo de rodillas, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y me asuste. Corri a su lado y su tos seca me dio una mala sensacion.  
-¿E-estas bien?- siguio tociendo y tan repentino como comenzo, paro. Unas gotas de sangre adornaban el suelo. Se paro de pronto y corrio, algo más despacio, a los salones de los mayores, no lo segui, aunque deseaba hacerlo. Vi su cuaderno tirado en el piso y lo recogi, accidentalmente se abrio y vi su contenido.  
¡Wow!  
Un dibujo, el Shibusen desde fuera, con tantos detalles~  
Parecia casi real, segui hojeando su cuaderno y todos sus dibujos eran siempre tan perfectos, entonces encontre otros más, pero estos tenian un tinte trizte y deprimente.  
Una gran ventana tras la que se veia una pequeña silueta, y enseguida, la misma ventana, pero ahora la silueta era más definida, era él, mirando por la ventana.  
tambien habia algo que parecia una sala de hospital, no entiendo como logro hacer esas personas tan reales, como si saltaran del cuaderno, corriendo de un lado a otro, por esos pasillos.  
Algo me golpeo y el cuaderno salio volando.  
Liz estaba frente a mi, con el puño en alto. Patty detras, su mirada daba miedo  
-Vuelve a molestar a Kid-kun imbecil, y te parto la madre- dijo sonriendo de forma que daba miedo y cuando ella levanto la mano, Kid la detuvo. Hizo unas señas extrañas, recogio su cuaderno y se fueron.

O+O+O+O+O

Ok, eso no fue necesario, yo solo le pedi mi medicina a Liz y ella termino golpeando al pobre idiota, ¿le dejara moreton?  
Detuve a Patty antes de que ella tambien lo golpeara, eso ya seria bastante humillante, porque se parecia al cliche de la chica linda protegida por dos matones, solo que yo era el que quedaba como "la chica linda"  
Le dije en señas a Liz que nos fueramos, cogi mi cuaderno y nos retiramos.  
Pasaron las horas y el no se volvio a acercar.  
Al final, regresamos los tres juntos a casa, pero cuando cruzabamos el parque ellas tuvieron la "increible" idea de ir de nuevo de compras, pero ahora arrastrandome con ellas, seguramente para usarme de muñeco o algo así.  
Luego de que me pasaron por casi todas las tiendas y compraron aun contra mi voluntad una docena de cosas, me dejaron ir a uno de los locales de comida rapida cercnos mientras compraban para ellas.  
Entre al Death Bucks, el dueño ya me conocia, así que solo mando a una mesera a mi mesa con un café moka. Le di una amable sonrisa a la chica y me retire con el vaso desechable en manos. Entonces vi a un grupo acercarse al lugar: Un albino, una chica de coletas, una de cabello negro noche bastante largo, un moreno de anteojos y... él. El chico de pelo azul y piel morena.  
Me hice a un lado, quedando oculto tras una columna, y cuando pasaron por mi lado lo escuche hablar  
-...¿Entonces?  
una voz femenina y dulce le respondio  
-Seria bueno ¿no? Conocer alguien nuevo  
-Nos convendria para las calificaciones, jeje- se escucho una voz sosa, pastosa.  
Sali finalmente y corri a casa. Liz me reclamo por no conseguirle tambien un cafe.

O+O+O+O+O

-Hey- De nuevo me ignoro, pero esta ves no se lo dejaria tan facil -¿Con quien comeras hoy?- parece que lo incomode porque se movio un poco e hizo wl amago de agarrar algo -¿que te pareceria sentarte con nosotros, eh?  
*¿Nosotros?*  
-Mis amigos...  
*No, gracias*  
-¿Sabes que? Vas a sentarte con nosotros- lo tome del brazo, mis compañeros ya se habian adelantado, y lo lleve hasta nuestra mesa, el se jaloneaba e intentaba safarse, pero yo soy más fuerte que sus delgaduchos brazos.  
-Hey hombre, cuidado que lo rompes  
-¡Soul! ¡Maka-chop! ¡No seas grosero!  
-Auch! ¡Mujer loca!  
Me rei y obligue a Kid a sentarse junto a Tsubaki, una chica un año mayor que nosotros. Yo tambien me sente junto a él y salude a los chicos con un choque de manos. Sentia como Kid intentaba safarse, per yo lo retenia. Entonces Soul lo miro de cerca  
-Hombre... ¿seguro que no esta enfermo? Se ve muy palido  
-Cierto- lo apoyo Kilik y tambien se le acerco. No se porque, me incomodo verlos tan cerca de Kid. -Así que... ¿no hablas? ¿o solo eres como la amiga rarita de Maka?  
-¡Kilik!- y el tambien recibio un librazo.  
Me di cuenta de que no llevaba su libreta, y respondi por él  
-No, no habla ¿cierto Kid?- el asintio nervioso  
-¿entonces como...?  
-Trae una libreta, pero ahora la dejo en el salón.  
-Ah...  
-Sus ojos... susurro Maka como al aire antes de volver a "la realidad" -Tienes unos ojos muy interesantes Kid-kun ¿Puedo llamarte así?  
Volvio a asentir, pero no supe si por el alago o por lo de "Kid-kun"  
Luego de un rato parecio acostumbrarse a la atmosfera y nuestra rutina de "risitas de las chicas-broma de los chicos- librazo- reclamo- risitas de las chicas..."  
Incluso lo vi sonreir y algo se sintio calido en mi pecho.  
Era un chico bastante interesante, y ahora que lo pienso, lindo...

* * *

Reviews? no? ok TTwTT


	6. Sonrisas y llantos

**¡Holi! Aqui les dejo este capi, lo siento mucho ^^**

**Me olvide que aún no estaba al corriente y la deje, hasta que revise hoy y ¡Boom! apenas la tengo aquí hasta el 5 (o 6 si se cuenta el prologo)**

**Perdón por las faltas de ortografia**

* * *

Me sentí feliz cuando vi que a ellos no les importaba tener que esperar mis reacciones en una conversación, ni les importaba mi timidez, solo me tomaron como uno más.  
Termino el almuerzo y regresamos juntos al salón, tome mi lugar, y Black Star me sonrió cuando se sentó en su lugar. Me hizo sentir extrañamente feliz.  
Pronto terminaron las clases y tome mi mochila  
-Hey Kid- lo mire de reojo y le sonreí, comenzaba a caerme bien -Los chicos y yo iremos a jugar un partido al parque, ¿quieres venir?  
Abrí el cuaderno que aun no había guardado  
*¿Partido?*  
-Basquetbol  
*Lo siento, no puedo jugar ni hacer mucho ejercicio*  
-Ah... ¡Ven! Cinco minutos y ya ¿vale?  
*ok*  
Y antes de poder tomar mi mochila él ya se la había colgado al hombro y comenzó a arrastrarme por los pasillos, hasta que mis primas lo vieron  
-¡Tú! ¡Te dijimos que no te acerques a Kid-kun!  
-Eh... Black ¿De donde conoces a esas chicas?  
-¡Me largo!- me soltó atontándome ligeramente, y hecho a correr.  
Patty le sonrió como maníaca antes de jalarme a mi de la chaqueta del uniforme. Odio cuando me dejan de lado, pero mi condición enfermiza y el que no pueda hablar no me dejan más opción.  
Pero en esta ocasión no sera así. Quería ir con ellos. Evitar seguir quedando en ridículo por culpa de mis primas. Me solté de Patty y mire enfadado a Liz.  
*¡Déjenme en paz!*- con ella utilice señas, es más facil que escribir. Me miro atónita  
-Oh... Kid-kun... B-bueno, si eso quieres- Me sentí bien de haberme defendido al menos de ellas. Los amigos de Black Star, y el, ya se habían ido, aun así comencé a caminar rumbo al parque.

O+O+O+O+O

Lo vi llegar al parque y una sonrisa se formo en mis labios.  
-¡Hey Kid!- lo salude y el regreso el saludo con un movimiento de su mano  
-¿Y ese?- mire de reojo a Soul. Desde el principio dejo en claro que no le agradaba mucho integrar a Kid al grupo, pero Maka lo habia hecho "cambiar de opinión" con un librazo.  
-"Ese" es Kid, Soul. Yo lo invite ¿Algún problema?  
Él gruño y se dio la vuelta, comenzó a botar la pelota y Kid se acerco con el cuaderno en mano  
*Mira, no puedo jugar, solo vere ¿ok?*  
-Mmmmh... ¿No puedes? Anda, solo un rato.- al final asintió y acepto jugar.  
Pasaron como diez minutos y el salio del juego, se sentó en una banca y nosotros seguimos jugando. La cara de Maka se convirtió en imán de balones.  
También salio del juego luego de que la golpeara la pelota y dejara su mejilla roja. Me moleste cuando se sento junto a él ¿Por qué sentí eso?  
Al terminar el juego Kid comenzó a caminar a su casa, pero yo le di alcance.  
-Hey Kid- tome su brazo y lo hice verme a los ojos. Era como dos centímetros más alto que yo. -¿Donde vas? Aun tienes cosas que hacer  
Lo lleve del brazo hasta la cancha de nuevo. Me miro interrogante y lo voltee, haciendo que, no se porque, se sonrojara.  
El se movió inquieto  
-Quedate quieto. Estoy aburrido, asi que cuando te diga ya, volteas y atrapas el balón ¿vale?  
Un gemido ligero salio de sus labios  
-¡Ya!- grite y sorprendente mente él se dio la vuelta y atrapo el balón de forma perfecta -¡No!- me queje, el chiste de esa broma era darles en la cara o algo así. Su atrapada perfecta me fastidio. -Tenias que golpearte con eso ¡No atraparlo!  
el rio bajito y me dio la pelota. Hizo un gesto de "adios" con su mano y se marcho.  
Ni puta idea de porque me quede viendo su trasero.

O+O+O+O+O

-...Pero quiero que entiendas que lo hacemos por tu bien, ¡Imagina si ese tipo se aprovecha de ti! ¡Eres un niño demasiado fragil!  
¿Frágil? ¡¿Frágil?! ¡Siempre me dicen lo mismo! ¡Yo no soy un tipo frágil!  
Le di la espalda a Liz y me encerré en mi cuarto. Mi padre aun no llegaba, pero ella se encargo de sermonearme totalmente sobre el juntarme con alguien "Tan loco e inútil" como Black Star. ¿Y qué si quería hablarle? ¿Acaso no querían que tuviera amigos? Black me ha tendido la mano cuando nadie más lo hizo. Es cierto que esta algo "loco" pero es buen tipo, incluso insistió en acercarse a mi después de que lo trate tan mal esa tarde en el parque. ¿A ellas que les incumbe lo que me suceda?  
Choque por accidente mi mano con un cuadro, y mi mente se calmo. Recogí la fotografía de entre el cristal roto y la mire. Mamá, papá y yo. En el fondo esta la mansión y el hermoso jardín que ella tanto quería. Ese rosal rojo ahora marchito adornaba aun más el paisaje.  
Fue ese mismo año que ella murió y yo enferme. Me reproche a mi mismo por haberme enfadado con Liz y Patty, ellas hacían todo para que yo no me sintiera solo, y más después de que intente suicidarme más de una vez.  
-¿Kid?- fui a su habitación y abri la puerta, mantuve la mirada gacha y Liz fue la primera en ponerse en pie y tomarme maternalmente en brazos. Sin poder evitarlo comencé a sollozar cuando Patty se unió al abrazo  
-¿En verdad quieres esto, Kid?- asentí a la pregunta de Liz, sabiendo que se refería a "mis nuevos amigos"  
El tiempo paso y cuando llego mi padre yo ya tenia la cena lista. Nunca espere tan anciosamente ir a la escuela.

* * *

**El juego idiota de Black Star esta basado en una tonteria real xD**

**fue idea de un amigo mio, se le ocurrio hacernosla el día que yo escribi este capi, así que, bueno, aqui esta **

**Ojala les gustase**


	7. De tutorias, padre y accidentes

**Otro capi ^^ para poder ponerme al corriente y llevar al parejo ambas paginas ¡Disfruten!~**

* * *

*Hey, ¿sucede algo?*

Me miro interrogante, yo solo puse cara de espanto

-¡Me van a reprobar!- grite, jalando sus delgados hombros. La confusion se reflejaba en su rostro

-¿mnn?- hizo un ruidito para expresarse

-¡Aghh! ¡Si me reprueban me expulsan!

-¿¡mnn!?- repitio el ruidito un poco más alto, como si preguntara "¿¡Qué!?" Yo lo aparte nervioso, estabamos en el patio de Shibusen, despues de que Stein me hubiera avisado eso "Tus calificaciones son pesimas, un seis más y dejaras esta escuela"

-Yo no soy un genio como Maka, mi familia no paga mi colegiatura y da donaciones como la de Soul¡Si no mantengo un promedio aceptable me corren!- él agito la cabeza de un lado a otro y tomo su cuaderno

*Te ayudare*

-¿Eh?

No respondio, solo me jalo de la manga hasta la biblioteca

*Te ayudo?*

-No se... yo...- me miro fijamente, sus ojos dorados clavados en los mios, por alguna razon me estremeci y no pude negarme.

Sonrio cuando asenti y se levanto, mostrandome su cuaderno y una sonrisa sincera.

*En mi casa saliendo de clases*

Lo vi alejarse y me recarge en la silla. Kid era un buen amigo, hace ya una semana que habia comenzado a andar con nosotros, y vaya que habia sido una buena semana.

Ahora solo estaba solo en clase, pues no habia ningun asiento libre cerca de nosotros y nadie queria cambiar de puesto, asi que seguia en el rincon, pero en los cambios de clase, o el descanso, y la salida, estaba con nosotros. Soul se comporta extraño con él, pero no me importa, simplemente me concentro en la sonrisa de Kid, tiene algo especial, como si fuera una de esas pomadas frias para los golpes.

Fui a mi ultima clase,cuando sono el timbre le dije a los chicos que ese dia no iria con ellos al Death Bucks, me quede esperando a Kid. Soul me dedico una de esas miradas raras, ese hombre debe estar loco.

O+O+O+O+O

Llegamos a su casa "mansión" y pasamos al Living, sus primas estaban de compras y su padre seguia en el trabajo. Sin esperar a que almenos me sentara u observara el lugar, el saco un libro de historia, creo, y señalo una pagina. Intente entender todas esas fechas pero al final termine tirandome bocabajo en el piso

-No puedo- mire de reojo a Kid, se notaba decepcionado, sabia que pensaba -Tranquilo, no es tu culpa, simplemente el cosmos me tiene envidia por lo Big que soy

Él suspiro. Se puso de pie y salio a una habitacion que desconocia, volviendo con unas frituras, entendi que fue a la cocina, cuando las puso en la mesita entro alguien

-Hola Hola! Ya llegue Kiddo!- Una replica de Kid entro en el lugar, me miro extrañamente y lugo pronuncio -¿Black Star?

Kid me miro y luego solto otro suspiro ¿Que sucedia ahí?

Hizo movimientos raros y el hombre rio

-Ya veo, ya veo. Bien, Black Star, has estado como cincuenta veces en mi oficina, pero siempre me has visto con esto, ¿no es así?-saco una mascara blanca

-¡Shinigami!

ambos rieron de mi reaccion, pues me levante de un salto y lo mire con miedo

-Tranquilo, no te voy a castigar por estar echado en mi casa, recuerda que aqui soy el padre de Kiddo-kun. Puedes llamarme Death- ok, ese nombre no ayudaba

-De... acuerdo, creo

-Bien Kiddo, sigue ayudando a tu amigo, yo preparo la cena

O+O+O+O+O

Black Star miraba hacia la cocina atonito, luego hacia mi y de nuevo a la cocina, rei un poco por su gesto.

-Tu... él... Parecen hermanos- se tumbo de nuevo en el suelo alfombrado, el nunca antes habia estado en mi casa y mucho menos habia visto a mi padre sin su "traje" de trabajo.

-Kiddo-kun~ ¿Vas por mi a la tienda? ¡Black Star-kun puede acompañarte!- entre a la cocina

-Mira, falta todo esto para la cena, no te tardes mucho ¿ok?- me entrego un papel y sali de la amplia cocina, escribi rapidamente al reverso del papel

*vienes?* y se lo mostre a Black, el asintio y se puso en pie. Salimos juntos de la casa y compramos lo que debiamos comprar, al regresar mis primas ya estaban ahí.

Él intento irse, pero Patty insistio junto a mi padre en que se quedara a cenar, Liz y ella ya confian mas en él y en mi decision de seguir con ese peculiar grupo de amigos, despues de todo, hay de todo un poco: Una come-libros, una chica tartamuda, un musico incomprendido, un deportista, la chica con complejo de madre,el hiperactivo y el niño mudo. Vaya que somos algo raros.

Al final, se fue a su casa cuando estaba algo oscuro.

Vino varias tardes seguidas a mi casa, o en ocaciones, nos quedabamos a estudiar en la biblioteca de la escuela. Maka nos ayudo, creo que ella es mejor que yo, pero se desespera facil, casi mata al pobre tonto en más de una ocacion, pero bueno, creo que no nos queda de otra, en poco seran los examenes, y luego, el baile de aniversario de Shibusen.

O+O+O+O+O

¡MIERDA!

¡Hoy es el maldito examen! No creo poder con esto. El universo se ha puesto en mi contra y justo hoy tenia que levantarme tarde, olvidar las llaves de mi casa, olvidar dinero para un almuerzo ¡Olvidarlo todo! Ni siquiera recuerdo como rayos se calculaba el volumen

Y lo peor... Hoy es el examen, de Matematicas e Historia, mañana Español...

Tragame tierra.

O+O+O+O+O

Me sente para el examen. Stein aplicaria Matematicas, así que me alegro llegar a tiempo. Faltaba un minuto y Black aun no llegaba, por suerte, cuando el profesor comenzo con las instrucciones, entiendase, los ultimos treinta segundos, llego y tomo su hoja. Se notaba nervioso.

El examen empezo. Formulas basicas, nada demaciado dificil, al menos para mi.

Lo voltee a ver y él a mi. Sus orbes verdes clavados en los mios, buscando respuestas. Le sonrei y senti mis mejillas colorearse ligeramente antes de volver a mi examen.

De pronto la corbata azul marino (igual color que el saco y pantalon) me comenzo a apretar horriblemente el cuello al recordar eso...

-Kid, tú Dios te ordena ir por unas papas fritas

Lo mire con cierto enfado ¿que me creia? ¿Su sirvienta?

*Buscalas tú* escribi y el me miro suplicante, se puso de pie y me tomo de los hombros

-¡Vamos Kid! ¡Necesito energias para poder estudiar!- me zarandeo ligeramente, intente safarme de su fuerte agarre, y tropeze con la mesita ratona que usabamos. Me incline hacia el frente, el hacia atras y tropezo con el sillon. Cayo al suelo de espaldas arrastrandome consigo. Podia sentir su respiracion en mis labios. Me sonroje y me levante de encima suyo.

Él decidio irse a casa y ya no nos vimos más esa tarde


	8. De gripe y malos pensamientos

Entre al salón, mentalmente preparado para un 6. No importa cuanto hubiera estudiado, simplemente la escuela no es lo mio.

Maka me saludo y me mando animos con una pequeña sonrisa. Movi mi cabeza, buscando a Kid, pero no aparecia por ningún lado

-¿Buscas al mudito?- pregunto Soul, pero no me gusto el tono que uso -Parece que no vino hoy, no tendre que andar leyendo notitas a todas horas, jeje

Me mantuve callado ¿Qué se traía Soul contra Kid? siempre habla de él con un tono de asco en la voz. En ese momento entro Stein, tropezando con su silla, como siempre; mostro los exámenes, y me miro...

Estoy muerto...

-...Black Star, -baje por mi examen, cof sentencia de muerte cof, y volvi a mi lugar sin mirar la hoja. Kid no llego a la clase

-Dejame ver- maka miro sobre mi hombro y retire la hoja -hey deja que...- Stein la llamo y le entrego su examen y el de alguien más, por su sonrisa supe la noticia -Saque...

-Un diez perfecto, eso no es noticia Maka, avísame cuando saques seis, eso si será noticia- hizo un puchero y me iba a reclamar algo, cuando el otro examen se deslizo y yo, obviamente, lo tome para ver si alguien más me acompañaría a regularización, pero (siempre hay un pero) había un nueve, junto a la pulcra letra de Kid

-Bueno, ya viste que Kid saco nueve, ahora yo quiero ver tu examen- me arrebato la hoja, espere un "Maka-chop" que nunca sucedió, volvió a poner la hoja frente a mi, un 7.5 en tinta azul en la esquina, ahora entendia porque Stein me miraba perplejo.

-¡YUHUUU! ¡Este Dios ha sacado siete, alabenme mortales!

-¡STAR!- y lo ultimo que vi, fue una regla volando directamente a mi frente, una muy afilada regla...

O~O~O~

-¡Kid! ¿¡Que demonios crees que haces!? ¡Anda arriba!

Liz me empujo escaleras arriba hasta mi habitación y me envolvió en las sabanas como si estuviéramos en el polo norte, me embutio un termómetro entre los labios y una compresa fría en la frente. Dificultosamente señale con la cabeza la jarra vacía de agua.

-Oh...- solto una risita nerviosa -Bueno, estate aquí, yo ire a por agua.- Salió del cuarto a paso rápido y regreso poco después con la jarra de agua llena, me dejo liberar mis brazos del enredijo de mantas y tome un poco del preciado liquido. Hice un ademan de agradecimiento y Liz sonrió -Adivina quien pregunto por ti hoy, Kiddo

Juro, por todo lo simétrico del mundo, que casi me ahogo con mi maldita saliva.

En mi vida, solo dos personas me llaman "Kiddo", mi padre y...

-...Black parecía muy preocupado por ti- me revolvió el cabello negro mientras yo hacia lo posible por no ponerme rojo, y es que, desde hace unos días, he sentido cierta atracción superficial hacia Black Star, y claro, Elizabeth se dio cuenta más rápido que yo mismo. -Owww... mi pequeño primito se sonrojo~

Entre risas salio de mi cuarto mientras yo aun me negaba a mi mismo lo obvio

No, simplemente no. No puedo enamorarme de Star, claro que no.

O~O~O~

_Toc...toc...toc..._ "Chrona"

_toc toc... toc toc toc..._ "Maka"

_**¡Pum!**_ "Star"

Baje a abrir la puerta, encontrándome con el idiota de Star tirado en la entrada, después de haber intentado tumbar mi enorme puerta con su propio peso. Maka y Chrona lo miraban, la primera con cansancio, la otra preocupada, mientras Soul y Kilik se reian a carcajadas

-¡Hola Kiddo!- me saludo desde el suelo y yo solo asentí lentamente antes de voltear a ver a Maka

-Liz nos dijo que estabas algo enfermo- mostro un pastel de chocolate -así que vinimos a verte

Y antes de que pudiera hacer nada, ya habían entrado todos a mi sala, no sirvió mi pobre intento de quejarme.

Se instalaron en mi sillón y Black Star encendio el televisor como si fuese su casa, Tsubaki me miro y pidió perdón con la mirada. Yo asentí con la cabeza y me sente en el único sitio disponible, a lado de Chrona.

Kilik solto una risa ahogada, yo voltee a verlo con los ojos entrecerrados, una mirada de reproche.

-Oh... yo jeje... lo siento Kid, es que es gracioso hombre...- me señalo, luego a Chrona, me dio un poco de risa a mi también, recordé el dia que nos presentaron

.

.

.

_-¡Hey Kid! Mira, esta es Chrona, mi amiga- Asenti con la cabeza -Chrona, él es Kid, el amigo de Black Star_

_-Uhm... M-mucho g-gust-to- extendió su mano, yo la tome y la bese suavemente, algo normal para mi, pero ella se sonrojo y me abofetee mentalmente. Ladee la cabeza a modo de disculpa, Maka solo sonreía -Uhh... etto..._

_Saque mi cuaderno, el cual miro con curiosidad_

_*Mucho gusto Crona, soy Death The Kid, disculpa la molestia de leer, soy mudo.*_

_-Oh...- Maka solto una risita_

_-Pense que se llevarían bien, y Chrona es con h antes de la r_

_-N-no hay pr-pro-problema, yo s-soy tar-tart...- tomo una gran vocanada de aire y parecía muy concentrada -tart-tartamu-muda_

_Forme un "Ah" con los labios_

_-Por eso pensé que se llevarían bien, es gracioso ¿no?_

_Asenti, si, era un poco gracioso; además, si tenían paciencia para esperar a que la chica formara una frase, podrían esperar que yo escribiera_

_._

.

.

Volvi a la realidad y me puse a escucar a los chicos y las cosas que contaban, entonces Maka saco algo del bolso y me lo entrego, Black parecio acordarse de algo tambien y abrio su mochila. Vi la hoja que me dio Maka y la reconoci como el examen, pero antes de que viera mi nota, Star me habia "embarrado" la suya por toda la cara

-¡Mira Kiddo!¡Saque 7!

Me despegue su examen de la cara, contemple el 7.5 del examen y se lo regrese con una sonrisa, una sonrisa de orgullo. Luego mire mi propio examen; nueve...

¿¡Nueve!? Cai al piso, ¿como es posible? ¡Me esforze al maximo en ese examen! ¡¿Por qué demonios no saque 8?!

o~o~o~

Kid se cayo al piso, inconciente, pero Liz, que bajaba por un poco de refresco, no hizo nada

-Dejenlo- dijo subiendo los escalones -solo fue uno de sus ataques de "simetria"

Se rio un poco y se fue. Nos miramos extrañados entre todos, luego Patty entro a la mansion, aparentemente venia llegando.

-Oh... ¿Kid-kun?- se puso a pincharle la mejilla, sus labios, rosas y suaves, se movieron un poco, ella se rio y...

Un segundo... ¿Acabo de decir...qué sus labios son suaves?

-¿Qué le sucede a Kid-kun?

-¡jeje! ¡Se desmayo por asimetrico!

-Vaya que es raro el chico

-¿Kid-kun esta bien?

-K-kid se ve a-algo e-enfermo

-Hey chicos, creo que Black tambien se va a desmayar

Apenas y los oia, seguia pensando en Kid, fijandome en su pecho, que subia y bajaba suavemente, sus ojos, cerrados sin fuerza, su linda piel palida que seguro me encantaria acariciar y besar y...

-¡Waaa!

-¡Dios mio! ¡traigan papel! ¡Black se va a desangrar!

* * *

**Dato interesante que seguro ustedes saben y no les importara un bledo: A los "tartamudos" se les dificulta mucho más pronunciar la letra R o palabras que la incluyan, como por ejemplo tres, tartamuda, trozo, etc**

**Por cierto, a mi no me gusta el KidChro, pero creo que (dadas las condiciones de ambos en est fic) podria poner pequeñas escenas, despues de todo Kid sigue siendo un caballero y no va a pasar de la pobre Chrona como si no estuiera ahí y probablemente Chrona tome un papel ligeramente relevante (se dan cuenta que yo suelo usarla solo como relleno?)**

**Ojala les guste**


	9. Se aceca el gran baile

**Agradecimientos especiales a mi Lucy, Abita17, kagarix3 y Rackshata, asi como a las hermosas personas que comentan en Amor Yaoi ^^ ¡Disfruten con el capitulo!**

* * *

Habia pasado una semana desde el incidente en la casa de Kid, él ya se habia recuperado de su gripe y de nuevo estaba en el colegio.

Me gustaba ir a verlo cuando estaba agripado, se veía muy tierno envuelto en sus mantas, haciendo pucheros cuando le fastidiábamos entre todos, me gustaba molestarlo con eso de la simetria, aunque a veces se ponia en un estado que solo puedo describir como "emo"

Aun así, se veia lindo.

Ya acabaron los examenes y todo el mundo esta ocupado con el baile, los que no estan en comites estan buscando sus vestidos o pareja. Maka me arrastro a su comité para la decoracion del salón, que serian las canchas de basquet, ahora mismo estaba trepado en una escalera colgando serpentinas y globos de colores (los mayores se la pasan de lo lindo haciendo chistes sobre que haya "globitos" en la fiesta). Cuando acabe de colgar el cartel de "ANIVERSARIO DE SHIBUSEN" entro Kid, obviamente su padre lo habia mandado a supervisar todos los preparativos, anoto algo en unas hojas que traia en un sujetapapeles y se dirigio de nuevo fuera del lugar, pero antes de salir, me volteo a ver y me saludo discretamente con un movimiento de su mano y una sonrisa.

Baje de la escalera y empeze a buscar a Maka.

-¡Consiganse una habitacion!

-¡Black!- Maka se separo exaltada de Soul, los habia cachado besandose de forma nada inocente tras las cortinas del escenario. Quiero tirar mi cerebro y ojos por la ventana.

-Ya acabe con tus malditos carteles, me largo- sali del lugar hacia mi salón, tenia que pasar a recoger mi mochila antes de irme. Ya estaba recogiendo mi mochila cuando senti que alguien me tiraba una pelota de papel hacia la nuca.

Voltee a ver a esa persona lentamente, quien habia lanzado la pelotita era Kilik, que sonreia burlon desde la entrada.

-Hola Black Star ¿donde te habias metido, eh? no te veo desde el receso

-Maka me arrastro a esa tonteria de la decoracion. Como si me importara -salimos juntos del salón, platicando -¡Yo solo ire a esa fiesta para emborracharme!

-Sabes que no va a haber alcohol, ¿cierto?

-Sabes que los mayores van a meter alcohol ¿cierto?- chocamos palmas -Ya convenci a Liz de que me den un poco

-No entiendo como te llevas tan bien con esas chicas ¡A mi ni me mira! Deberias decirle a Elizabeth que existo- Me reí de él, resulta que le gustaba la mayor de las Thompson y la chica solo se interesaba en sus chismes de mujeres y su manicura, aunque como yo me llevo tanto con su primo y ellas le hacen de sus guardaespaldas...

-Deberias olvidarlo hombre, es mayor ¡En la vida se fijaria en ti!

-Ugh... empieza a parecer una de las novelas de mi madre

Llegamos a el parque donde nos despedimos.

Yo no sabia como cambiaria mi vida en dos dias, el día del Baile.

:

:

:

:

Pase a dejar el sujetapapeles con los datos de los preparativos a la oficina de mi padre, luego busque a mis primas y nos encaminamos a casa, el camino no se me hizo pesado, de hecho ni siquiera me di cuenta de cuando llegamos. Iba pensando en Black Star, se veia realmete bien en el uniforme de educacion fisica

En cuanto entre a mi cuarto saque mi bloc de dibujo, empeze a dibujar varias rayas que terminaron en la forma de un paisaje, y cuando acabe de sombrearlo, mi padre nos llamo a comer.

La comida era bastante silenciosa por lo general, asi que me sorprendió sentir la palmada de Liz en la espalda y oir su pregunta

-¿Porque la cara de lelo, primito? ¿o sera cara de enamorado?

-¡Oh! ¿Porque no me habías dicho nada, Kiddo? ¿Quien es la afortunada, eh?- enrojecí al instante, Liz se río de mi sufrimento

-Tío, ya te había dicho que mi primito anda por la otra acera- agradecí que Patty hubiera ido con unas amigas, ella ya habría dicho hasta a Quien quería, y por la ventana, con un megafono...

-Mooo... pensaba que solo era chisme tuyo Liz, pero por tu cara Kiddo, creo que es cierto ¿no?-asentí lentamente, picando la pasta con mis mejillas ardiendo -Entonces, ¿quien es el afortunado?

A mi padre no le puedo mentir, saque un dibujo que llevaba doblado en el bolsillo y se lo pase por la mesa

-Oh Kiddo, pero que lindo eres, mi niño ¡Enamorarte de tu mejor amigo! ¡Que tierno!- de pronto se quedo mirando el dibujo, como pensando algo, se agacho e hizo un puchero infantil -¡Yo quería tener nietos! ¡ni modo, habra que adoptar!

-Ya escuchaste a mi tío, Kid, mejor ve buscando el traje para la boda- se reian juntos de mi, vaya familia que tengo -Oh Kid, era broma. Quita esa cara ¿o no quieres a tu prima más linda?

Conte mentalmente mientras veía a Liz con un solo ojo, apuntando perfectamente

Tres...

-Kid, baja esa cuchara

Dos...

-¡Mi blusa es de diseñador, ni se te ocurra mocoso!

Uno... ¡Bang!

-¡Kyaaa! ¡Kid me aventó el pure, tío!

-Eso fue de mala educación, disculpate- pidió mi padre, aunque se aguantaba una carcajada -Anda...

*Perdoname prima*

-¡Primero el chiflado azul y ahora tú! ¿¡Que tienen contra la moda!?- se levanto y corrio a su cuarto, mi padre me tiro un guiño cuando Liz dió un portazo y gesticulo "Buena esa" antes de seguir comiendo el filete con guisantes y pure que él habia preparado hoy. Le imite y me concentre solamente en acabar la cena antes de dar las gracias y subir, para conectarme un rato a _Facebook._

-Esta me la pagas- susurro Liz entre-abriendo la puerta, señalando su camisa manchada, yo me rei suavemente y la salude burlón con la mano.

Entre a mi cuarto y abri mi _Laptop _entrando inmediatamente a internet, vague un rato por ese oscuro y revuelto universo demoníaco llamado Facebook antes de irme a dormir, lo unico interesante fue un video de gatos.

* * *

-Hola Kiddo

-¿mn?

¿Estas bien?- Wow, el hombre más egocentrico del planeta preocupandose por mi ¿Es mi día de suerte?**!**Asentí con la cabeza suavemente, solo estaba cansado, y... preocupado a decir verdad, anoche tuve otro ataque, mi padre se mantuvo también en vela luego de que Liz lo despertara para que me diera la medicina.

Eso es preocupante, se supone que esos ataques sean realmente raros y escasos, y con este, van tres en dos meses, no puede ser una buena señal.

-Vamos, algo te preocupa ¡dime que es!- negue con la cabeza y luego empeze a buscar mi cuaderno para pedirle que se fuera y me dejara descansar en lo que venia Stein (no me gusta usar cualquier libreta para eso) sin embargo, él puso su mano en mi hombro, la otra me tomo el rostro, girandolo hacia él y me dijo

-¡Ya se que te alegrara! ¡Este dios te acompañara al baile!

Eso era... ¿una cita?

* * *

**Okay, con esto ya lo ponemos al corriente con Amor Yaoi (pensaba que ya estaban, perdon por el error ^^U) Vean el lado positivo, haya esperaron meses para desifrar la incognita, aca lo tendran en 2 dias más! ¡Gracias por su atencion y sus reviews!**


	10. Alejate de él

**Dije 2 dias y solo fue 1 ¡Amenme! ok no xD**

**Disfruten este capitulo y deseenme suerte para que mi inspiracion no se large a VillaQuienSabeDonde de nuevo uwu**

* * *

Kid abrió los ojos como platos y su rostro se puso rojo como un tomate, se veía tan tierno que creo que me quede viéndolo como si me lo fuera a comer porque enseguida me empujo un poco y se entretuvo rebuscando en su mochila

-¿y qué dices?

*No creo poder ir*

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Anda! Podríamos ligar con un par de "bellezas" ¿o te da pena hablar con las chicas?

Por un segundo, vi una expresión triste en su rostro. Tal vez lo ofendí o algo así porque agacho la cabeza tímidamente

*No iré, no me gusta tanta gente*

-Oh... Anda, solo un rato. Tienes todo el fin de semana para pensar- le guiñe el ojo y baje de su pupitre.

Durante la clase pase mucho rato viéndolo de reojo, parecía triste y decepcionado ¿que podría hacer para animarlo?

Así que eso era, ir en plan de amigos.

Yo que me había ilusionado.

Aunque creo que era obvio desde un principio, ¿cómo me iba a invitar en otra forma que no fuera la de su amigo? Lo mejor sería que me olvide de mi estúpido enamoramiento y me fije en alguien más. Si lo pienso un poco, Chrona no es fea, demasiado delgada tal vez pero…

Mejor dejo de pensar en citas, solo son un dolor de cabeza.

La clase paso con demasiada lentitud y cuando salí al receso corri a la dirección, no quería encontrarme con Black Star ni soportar sus insistentes intentos de que lo acompañara al baile. Obviamente mi padre no me dejo quedarme en su oficina, pero ya los había distraído y pude irme a la biblioteca donde solo había otro par de chicos haciendo deberes de último minuto.

Hice lo mismo al salir.

Cuando al fin los perdí de vista me reuní con mis primas y comenzamos a andar a casa.

-Uh… ¿Qué pasa Kid-kun? ¿Por qué estás tan triste?- me sobresalte al escuchar a Patty hablarme en un tono maternal, suave. No sus habituales desvaríos.

Simplemente asentí y apresure el paso

-Vamos, puedes decirnos cualquier cosa ¿Tienen que ver con tu enamorado, eh?

*Cállate* Patty miro a su hermana desconcertada, no le gustaba que hablara con señas porque, ella decía, era como susurrarle a Liz y no dejarla enterarse de nada

-Tranquila Patty, solo se enojó y me mandó callar, no era nada importante

-¿Quién es el enamorado de Kid-kun?

-¿en serio Patty? Es obvio que le gusta el chiflado ese con el que se junta a la salida.

Me sonroje terriblemente, mis mejillas me dolieron incluso. ¿Por qué hablaban de MI vida? ¡Ellas tienen suficientes chismes en su repertorio!

-¿Black Star? ¡Oh ya se! ¡Kiddo y Black Star sentados bajo un árbol~ se besan, sus bocas se~…!- le estampe la mano en la boca aún más sonrojado, como era de esperarse, ella me ensalivo toda la mano y se echó a reír

A veces, en serio las odio.

* * *

_Deslice mis manos sobre su piel suave, haciendo que se estremeciera y soltara un suave suspiro._

_Sus labios se veían tan suaves, tan dulces. Su naricita respingada era adorable. Sus bellos ojos dorados me miraron con lujuria y amor entremezclados y deslizo sus brazos sobre mi cuello, atrayéndome a él y yo…_

¡!

Me desperté de golpe cuando sono la maldita alarma y me pase una mano por el cabello, recordé vagamente mi sueño, solo que estaba a punto de besar a alguien, seguramente una chica hermosa y caliente, pero nada estaba claro.

Me levante con algo de sueño aun, caminando a trompicones a la ducha y me metí directamente bajo el chorro de agua helada.

Cuando termine de alistarme (ósea ponerme el uniforme y comer una tostada blanda) Salí corriendo al colegio, está cerca pero ¡Joder! ¡Ya voy tarde!

Suspire al entrar al salón, gracias a mi grandiosidad le volví a ganar a la profesora, aunque bueno, Marie siempre llega media clase después. Me senté en el pupitre y ni Soul ni Maka estaban, supongo que se fueron a compartir babas a la biblioteca (escondite secreto de la sosa tragalibros) o al patio, eso es asunto suyo; yo me entretuve leyendo un comic y viendo de tanto en tanto el lugar vacío de Kid, ha estado faltando mucho y eso me preocupa, ¡ni siquiera yo falto tanto a clases! ¿Estará enfermo otra vez o algo así?

* * *

-Emm… Yo… Aparten mi lugar

Deje la charola en la mesa del comedor, los demás me miraron extrañados pero solo me di la vuelta y avance hacia Patty y Liz, escuche a Soul murmurar algo pero no estaba lo suficientemente cerca para entenderle.

-¿Eh? ¿Quién eres tú? ¡Hey!

-Si, si, lo siento y eso- hice a un lado a la chica con el cabello rosa que estaba sentada ahí para poder sentarme frente a las chicas rubias –Hola chicas

-¿Qué quieres, mono?- Ignore el apodo y gire hacia Patty, me llevo mejor con ella que con Liz, es demasiado… demasiado Liz

-Bueno… ¿Qué paso con Kid? ¿Él esta bien?

-Kid-kun esta algo enfermo ¿por?

-Si Black Star, ¿Por qué te preocupa tanto nuestro primito?- Liz se puso rara , bueno, más de lo habitual, me empezó a hacer preguntas en tono "ancianita chismosa" –Si no me respondes no te responderé a ti

Patty solo reia

-Es que Kid ha faltado mucho y yo quería discuparme con él por algo

-¿Qué? ¿Le hiciste algo? ¿Una pregunta indiscreta? ¿Alguna insinuación?

-¡La única que hace preguntas raras aquí eres tú!- otras chicas, la de pelo rosa entre ellas, se acercaron a oir -¿Y que demonios quieres decir con "insinuación"? ¡Solo le dije que podíamos ir al baile a buscar a alguien para pasar el rato pero creo que lo moleste!

De pronto Liz se puso seria, Patty también.

-¿Sabes? Deberias dejar a Kid en paz un tiempo

-¿Eh? ¡¿Por…?!

-Solo déjalo- mire a Patty, estaba demasiado seria. Solo tomo su charola y se fue, en seguida su hermana y el sequito de chicas empezaron a seguirlas ¿Ahora que hice?

¡Al demonio! Patty dijo que Kid de nuevo estaba enfermo, así que el grandioso yo tendrá que hacerle otra visita mañana!

* * *

**Recuerden dejar review, porque los reviews son lo que me animan a escribir (nah, me sirven para comprar mota xD)  
**

**Por cierto, un anuncio que se que les valdra pepino:**

**¡Entre a la prepa bitches! (perdonar, pero me emociona mucho ¡Es la de la universidad! de 2600 alumnos solo entramos 1040, es un gran logro uwu)**


End file.
